TLC Ship Weeks: 2015-2016
by MastaGamerita
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for the TLC Ship Weeks: 2015-2016.
1. Jacin and Winter: Sunny Day

As soon as they got out of their meeting, Winter dragged Jacin into the kitchen. She had been planning this day for a while now; she just had to wait for the right weather.

"Princess," Jacin asked as Winter rummaged through the fridge. "What are you doing?"

"Getting our picnic basket!" Winter replied, grabbing the straw basket she had put in there a few days earlier.

Jacin blinked. "Our what?"

"Our picnic basket!" Winter shut the fridge and grabbed Jacin by the hand, ignoring the way her heart fluttered. "Come on!" Winter said over her shoulder.

After dragging Jacin around for a few minutes, they arrived at the palace gardens. Winter could see why Kai liked it so much; the flowers were bursting with color, there was a cool breeze floating through the air, and the scene was vibrant with wildlife.

"Now we just need to find a good—ah, there's one!" Winter exclaimed. She pulled Jacin in the direction she had pointed to.

"When did we agree on this?" Jacin asked as Winter set out the picnic blanket.

Winter looked up. "What do we need to agree on? We haven't had lunch, and it's a sunny day." When Jacin's expression didn't change, she did puppy dog eyes and put on a smile that she knew he couldn't say no to. "Please?" She said, titling her head to the side.

Jacin looked at her for a moment, eyes unmoving. Then he sighed of defeat, and responded, "Okay."

Winter piped up immediately. "Yay!" Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Even though it was just a peck, she saw Jacin instantly melt at the touch. She smirked; she liked that she had this effect on him.

He must've seen her smirking, because his expression changed to offense. "Are you laughing at me?" Jacin asked.

Winter giggled. "Maybe."

His eyes took on a mischievous glint, and before she knew it, Jacin was kissing her. It wasn't as long or passionate as the one they'd shared in the menagerie, but it was still enough to make Winter's heart stop.

When Jacin pulled away, he was smirking. "Look who's laughing now." He said.


	2. Jacin and Winter: Classic Hollywood

Winter Hayle-Blackburn stepped out of her limo and waved to the crowd. She moved aside to let her best friend and boyfriend, Jacin Clay, greet the crowd as well. The paparazzi immediately focused their attention on them.

"Winter! Is that famous actor Jacin Clay, winner of Best Actor in a Leading Role in 2014, accompanying you?" A reporter asked.

"In the flesh!" Jacin said.

"Are you two officially an item?" The reporter asked.

"We are!" Winter replied cheerfully, squeezing Jacin's hand. He squeezed back.

A loud gasp was heard throughout the crowd, before the reporters bamboozled them with questions.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"When did you first meet?"

"How long have you known each other?"

They answered a few of the questions before Jacin said, "We'd better get going. Winter can't be late to her own album release party."

As soon as they were away from the reporters, Winter took a breath of fresh air. "Thank you." She said.

"It's fine. I have to deal with the paparazzi all the time." Jacin said.

"I'm sure you do, Mr. Best Actor in a Leading Role."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" Winter teased.

"...No." Jacin said, but Winter knew he was lying.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Jacin. You should be proud of yourself; you worked hard to get that award."

"I know, but it feels...well, weird. I've never gotten an award in my life, and it's been a long time since anyone's been proud of me."

"A long time? Jacin, your parents and I are proud of you every day!"

"You are?"

"Of course we are! It takes a lot of hard work to be an actor, and you've been one for two years now. How can you expect us not to be proud of you for that?"

"I guess your right." Jacin said. "And you know, I did get one other award in my life."

Winter was confused. She didn't remember Jacin getting another award in his life. And she would know, as they had known each other since...well, pretty much since Winter was born.

"What was it?" Winter asked.

Jacin smiled. "You."


	3. Jacin and Winter: Trouble

"So, where are we going?" Jacin asked.

"To the lumber sectors. According to Selene, the conditions are harsher there than any other sector, and a lot of people are sleeping cold." Winter replied. "So I'm bringing them blankets to help them stay warm."

"Did Selene tell you to do that, or are you doing it because you want to?"

"I'm doing it because I want to. Knowing that people are sleeping cold makes it harder for me to sleep."

"I'm sure that they will greatly—" Jacin stopped dead in his tracks and held his arm out so Winter would also stop. She looked around for anything suspicious, but to her surprise, saw nothing.

"What's—" Jacin covered her mouth with his hand before she could finish her question.

"Listen." He whispered. Winter did so, and was able to make out distant sobs to her right. Jacin stood in front of her and took out his weapon. He motioned for her to follow him. As they moved East, the sobs grew louder and louder until Jacin stopped again.

There, in the middle of an alley, was a little boy, balling his eyes out. He couldn't be any older than seven, and judging by his clothing, his family didn't have a lot of money.

Winter ran past Jacin and to the little boy's side.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Winter asked.

The boy stopped crying and looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He looked at Winter, then at the basket she was carrying. He stared at the basket for a while, before he snatched the basket out of her hand and started running.

"Hey! That's not yours!" Winter shouted, and started running after him. The boy managed to get past Jacin due to his small size, and soon, a chase had begun.

As the boy ran, he created more obstacles for Winter and Jacin. He knocked over a pile of crates, released a flock of birds, and nearly got Winter killed by a hover (Jacin had saved her from that).

At last, the boy reached a brick wall and froze. Winter took this moment to catch her breath; Jacin didn't need to, as he was used to this type of stuff.

"Your in a lot of trouble, Mr. First you steal the princess' basket, then you lead us on this insane chase, not to mention you nearly got the her killed!" Jacin said.

"Don't be so hard on him, Jacin." Winter said. "He is only a boy. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"I don't care if he was a dog! He almost hurt you, Princess."

"I'm sure it was just an accident." Winter walked towards the boy. "Did you mean to hurt me?" She asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, Your Highness. I was just trying to get this to my Mama."

"Why?" Winter asked.

"My Mama is sick, Your Highness. I thought the blankets would make her feel better."

Winter thought for a moment. "May I have my basket back, please?"

The boy's face fell, but he gave the basket back to her.

"What does your Mama like?" Winter asked.

The boy thought for a moment. "She likes animals." He answered.

"Hmm..." Winter rummaged through her basket and pulled out a pine green blanket. In the middle of it was a picture of wildlife in the forest, and the sides were embroidered with pinecones. "Would she like this?"

The boy nodded. "She would love that."

"Then take it to her." Winter handed the boy the blanket. He stared at her.

"R-Really?"

"Really."

The boy's face lit up. He immediately hugged Winter. "Thank you!" He said.

Winter hugged him back. "Your welcome. Now, you should go home. Your Mama's probably worried about you."

The boy nodded and ran off, beaming.

She turned to Jacin. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"What? No! Why would I be mad at you?" Jacin asked.

"Because that boy caused us a lot of trouble today, and I just gave him a blanket."

Jacin laughed. "Really, Princess? Do you really think I'm that petty?"

Winter blushed. "T-That's not what I—"

Jacin grabbed Winter's hand and started walking. "Come on, Trouble. We need to get to the lumber sectors."

And with that, they were off.


	4. Thorne and Cress: Song

Cress took a deep breath and looked around. A group of girls were in a corner whispering to each other, most likely gossiping. Some guys were sitting at a table, drinking and laughing. The majority of the girls at the party were all swooning over Carswell Thorne, the most popular guy in school, who just about every girl had a crush on.

Including Cress.

"Cress, look!" Winter exclaimed, pointing to a corner where a group was gathered around a girl was singing into a microphone. "They're doing karaoke!"

"Yeah, so?" Cress said.

"You should sing something!" Scarlet said.

Cress sheepishly scratched the back of her neck. "I don't think I'm good enough to do that."

"Good enough? Cress, your singing is amazing!" Cinder exclaimed.

"It might be to you, but what about everyone else? What if they hate my singing, and then nobody will hang out with me again!"

"Cress, it doesn't matter what other people think. All that matters is you having fun at this party." Scarlet said.

Cress smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Cress walked over to the group and grabbed the microphone after the girl was finished singing.

 _I am a singer, and I am performing at a concert. Fans are screaming my name. I am confident._ She told herself.

Cress took a deep breath, and started singing.

 _It was a summer night,_

 _The stars were all aligned_

 _You, you, you, you showed up,_

 _And blew my mind._

 _We didn't sleep at all,_

 _Played records all night long,_

 _That, that, that night,_

 _I kind of fell in love._

Soon, Cress got lost in the song. She closed her eyes and danced as she sang. She blocked out all other noise and only listened to herself sing.

After singing the final verse, Cress opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. Even the guys at the bar were quiet.

Cress felt her cheeks turn bright red. "Um..."

Then everyone burst into cheers. The applause was overwhelming, and the hoots and hollers hurt her ears. Her cheeks turned an even darker red as she put the microphone down. When she stepped off the stage, Cress was bombarded by people, complimenting her and asking her if she was single.

She thought she was going to die in a sea of people when someone pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

Cress gasped.

 _Carswell Thorne._

"Hey." He said.

"H-Hi." Cress stammered.

"Your singing was outstanding."

"Thank you."

"My name is Carswell Thorne, but you can call me Thorne."

"My name is Crescent Moon Darnel, but you can call me Cress."

"Crescent Moon," Thorne said. "What a beautiful name."

 **A/N: The song Cress sings in this story is Wherever You Are by Kesha. All credit for Wherever You Are goes to her.**


	5. Iko and Kinney: Superheroes

The robber turned the corner and headed into an alley. His partner, Madame Love, did the same as he followed suit. They had been chasing the man for what seemed like ages at this point; he didn't seem to know when to give up. As they passed a drugstore, the robber noticed an elderly woman getting into her car and shoved her to the ground. Then he got into her car and drove off.

Madame Love immediately went to go help the elderly woman. As she was helping her up, she noticed Stoic standing over her and scowled. "What are you doing? Go after the robber!" She said.

Cheeks slightly pink, Stoic nodded and ran after the car. Although he was slower than Madame Love, he was still faster than the average human. In minutes he was on the car's tail. Stoic took a deep breath and jumped onto the car. It swerved to the right for a minute before coming back onto the main road. He punched through the glass before jumping into the car...

...And onto the robber.

The robber yelped before the car began swerving again, narrowly missing a couple of cars. Stoic and the robber fought over the wheel until Stoic managed to park them at a shopping mall. He then opened the door and tackled Th robber to the ground. He tried to get up, but Stoic's large amount of muscle held him down. He threw a couple of punches, but Stoic dodged them. After a while, Stoic got bored of the robber's antics. He was considering punching the guy just to shut him up when suddenly, the robber passed out.

He looked up to find Madame Love standing over him, a bottle of perfume in hand. He read the title: _Lovely Lullabies._

Also known as knockout gas.

"Thanks," Stoic said, getting up off of the robber.

"No problem. The authorities are on their way, so we just have to stay here until they show up." Madame Love said. Stoic nodded and looked on, keeping watch for any signs of red and blue lights.

After a moment of silence, Madame Love said, "Stoic?"

Stoic turned to her and cocked his head to the side. "Yes?"

"What you did back there, um, was really brave." She said, her voice having a hint of nervousness.

"Nothing I'm not used to." Stoic said.

"Well, it was still brave." She paused. "And, erm, I was wondering..."

"You were wondering what?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" She blurted out.

Stoic froze in his place. Heat rose up to his cheeks. " _You_ want to go out with _me?_ "

"Yes," Madame Love said, "Unless your already taken, which is totally fine! I mean, your such a catch and I'm sure _all_ the girls would want to go out with—"

"Madame," He interrupted. "I would love to go out with you."

Madame's face lit up. "Great!" She handed him a strip of paper that Stoic assumed was her phone number. "Pick me up at 7?"

Stoic nodded and turned back to the road, anxiously counting the seconds till seven.

 **A/N: This was rushed, so it's not my best work. But on the bright side, you'll be getting a chapter on Monday as I'm off from school! ?**


	6. Scarlet and Wolf: Windy Day

Scarlet walked along the fields, inspecting each and every one of the crops. It would be time to harvest them soon, and Scarlet wanted to be extra-sure that there weren't any obvious problems with the crops before she sold them.

As another cool gust of wind blew through the air, Scarlet hugged her sweater closer to her body. For some reason it was _especially_ windy today, as if the last few days weren't enough.

Suddenly, Scarlet stopped in front of a spinach plant and knelt down. After squinting at it for a minute, she picked off a caterpillar that was chewing on one of the leaves. Sighing, she threw it on the ground and squished it beneath her foot. It wasn't as if she _hated_ nature; it's just that the Benoit farm was so vast that if she threw it on the ground and left it, it was eventually going to start eating another plant.

And that she couldn't have.

Another gust of wind blew through the air as Scarlet was standing up, however this particular gust took the hat she was wearing with it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Scarlet said. The wind payed her no attention as her hat sailed over the fields. Frustrated, she began to chase after it, avoiding the crops as best as she could.

When she reached a cabbage field, however, she lost sight of her hat. She looked around, but there was no sign of it. Muttering curses, Scarlet knelt down and began to search the cabbage plants, but she still couldn't find it. _Where could it be?_

Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "Looking for this?"

Scarlet turned around to see Ze'ev standing above her. He had her hat in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Ze'ev! Give it back!" Scarlet whined. Standing up, she tried to snatch it out of his hands, but she being 5'6" and Ze'ev being 6'4", she was no match for him.

"I'll give it back to you..." Ze'ev began. "...if you kiss me."

Deciding to tease him a bit, Scarlet folded her arms and turned away. She heard Ze'ev huff behind her, before an arm wrapped around her waist. Ze'ev pulled her body up against his and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Please?" Ze'ev asked.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlet turned around and pressed her lips against Ze'ev's. She felt something being placed on top her head that she assumed was her hat, then Ze'ev wrapped his other around her waist and pulled her closer. It was a gentle kiss; one that represented love and companionship. Smiling, Scarlet closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

They only pulled away when they _absolutely_ needed air. As another gust of wind blew the air, and Scarlet curled up next to Ze'ev for warmth. He smiled and held her close.

"Come on, Scar. We should probably get inside." Ze'ev said.

Scarlet nodded, and they walked towards the house, hand in hand.


	7. Scarlet and Wolf: Safe and Sound

Scarlet looked around the menagerie and sighed. Now that Ryu was gone, there wasn't really much for her to do. After staring at the wall for a few minutes, Scarlet grabbed a branch from the nearby tree and began to break it into tiny pieces.

She had gone through four branches when an alarm sounded. Sirens flashed red all over the menagerie. Scarlet winced and covered her ears. That didn't stop her from wondering what the alarm meant, though. Had a an animal gotten loose? Was there a security breach? Her mind was swarming with questions when the door burst open. Figuring it was another Lunar, she morphed her face into nonchalance. But when her eyes locked with the visitor, her jaw dropped.

There was Wolf, looking like a puppy being backed into a corner. He was frantically looking around, as if he were searching for something. His gaze met hers and his eyes widened. He jumped over the wall and stood in front of of her before he fell to the ground. His eyes were brimming with tears.

Scarlet reached a hand out of her cage and smoothed back his disheveled hair. Wolf melted and grabbed her hand, holding it in place while he rubbed himself against it. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He was _here._

"Scarlet," Wolf blinked a couple times before he ran a hand down his face. "Scarlet."

"Wolf, oh my stars, I'm so happ—"

"What did they do to you?" He interrupted.

Scarlet opened her mouth, but then closed it. She was pretty sure that if she told him that he'd probably kill someone. And now wasn't the time or place to do that.

"I'll tell you later." She said quietly. He could see his conflicted expression, but after a few moments he just shook his head and brought his face up to the bars of her cage.

"You're alright." He murmured. "You're perfectly safe."

"I know I'm safe when you're here." She said.

Wolf shook his head. "Don't say that." He said. "I failed you."

"What? No you didn't. You're here now, and—"

"I let her take you." He said, burying his head in his hands.

"Hey, that's not your fault. We were both being manipulated. It's not like you could do anything about it."

"I should've tried harder. I should've fought harder. I should've—"

"Wolf, stop. It's not your fault."

He took a deep breath, then continued talking. "You're my alpha, Scarlet. I'm supposed to protect you. But look at you," He gestured towards her cage. "Locked in a cage on the moon. I don't deserve you, Scarlet."

"Yes you do, Wolf. So what if I was taken to Luna by a crazy thamuturge." She brushed his cheek. "You're here now. That tells me all I need to know." She stroked his hair for a few minutes before she asked, "Now can you get me out of this cage? It's cramped in here."

Wolf stared at her for a minute before he nodded and broke the bars off the cage. He held his hand out to Scarlet and she grabbed it as he helped her out of the cage. As soon as she was completely out, Wolf picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the menagerie.

"You're safe." He said. "Safe and sound."


	8. Cinder and Kai: Rainy Day

Cinder stood alone at the bus stop, her hands rubbing her forearms in an attempt to bring herself some warmth. Once again, she cursed herself for not bothering to check the weather that morning. The rain poured down on her from up above, causing her hair to stick to her neck and her boots to fill up with water. Sighing, Cinder sat down on a nearby bench and took off her boots to drain for the nineteenth time. She knew she was most likely going to catch a cold because of this. After a few minutes had passed, she checked her phone for the time.

 _12:49 p.m._ The bus wouldn't be here for another ten minutes. Groaning, she put her phone back in her pocket and began to count the cars that passed by.

"You're going to catch a cold." Someone said.

Cinder jumped. She looked up to see a man standing over her, an umbrella in hand. He was wearing a grey hoodie, a pair of jeans, and was very, _very_ handsome.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that?" Cinder remarked, not even bothering to give him a second glance.

The man frowned and sat down next to her. "Forget to check the weather?"

"Maybe," Cinder murmured.

Suddenly, Cinder could no longer feel the rain on her body. She looked up to see the man holding his umbrella over them, a look of concern etched on his face. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah," Cinder replied. "Thank you."

The man smiled. "No problem."

 **Author's Note: Sorry that this is such a short chapter. But I ran out of ideas to make it longer. Then again, these _are_ oneshots. This is an AU, for those of you who are curious. Oh, and the only reason I was able to write this today is because SCHOOL'S CANCELLED! YAY! *Runs around room***


	9. Cinder and Kai: Repairs

Cinder rested her chin on her hand, fingers absentmindedly tapping against the counter. Business had been slow today, and with her phone battery dead and having fixed everything that could possibly need fixing, she had run out of things to do.

After staring blankly at the door for a while, Cinder fished through her toolbox and pulled out her wrench. Closing her toolbox, she began to twirl it across her fingers.

"That's impressive." Someone said.

Cinder jumped, the wrench hitting her foot with a _thud._ Cursing, she bent down to grab it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The person said.

That was when Cinder first made eye contact with the person. He was a guy—no, a man—with seemingly fair skin, and shaggy black hair that was grown past his ears. He was very handsome, but the one thing that Cinder really noticed was his eyes. They were a strikingly vivid copper-brown, and likely the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"No, it's fine." Cinder said, regaining composure. "How may I help you?"

"Is..." He checked his phone. "Selene Linh here, by any chance?"

"I'm Selene Linh."

He blinked. Then he leaned forward, eyes scanning around her face, as if she were a specimen and he was a scientist. No matter how much she willed them not to, she felt her cheeks swell with heat not because he was creeping her out, but because of how close his face was to hers and the way he was looking at her. His eyes—oh, those eyes—actually held some interest in them, and she couldn't help but get a warm feeling in her stomach knowing it was for her.

" _You're_ Selene Linh?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Cinder said proudly.

"Oh. Well...sorry if this sounds offensive, but I didn't—"

"Think that I was going to be a 22 year old woman?"

He sheepishly scratched his neck. "I was actually going to say 19, but yeah, pretty much." Then, he quickly added, "That was meant to be a compliment!"

Cinder laughed. "I figured. So, what brings you to New Bejing Mechanics?"

He tilted his head at her, a confused expression on his face. Then it dawned on him and he began to laugh. "Right, sorry. My car has been recently refusing to start up, no matter what I do."

"Is the car currently at your house?"

He nodded.

"Okay, what type of model is it?"

"2014 Ford." (I don't know anything about cars so just go with it.)

"Has it had any problems in the past?"

He thought for a moment, the shook his head. "At least, I don't think so."

"Okay. When would you like me to come over?"

"I'm free at 7:00 on Thursday night, if that's okay with you."

"Let's see...Yep, I'm free Thursday."

"Great, here's my address." He handed her a slip of paper. Written on it was an address, like he said, but there was also something scrawled on the bottom, as if it was written last minute. After squinting at it for a minute, she realized it was a phone number. And below it was scrawled:

 _Call me! ;)_

 _-Kai_

Gasping, she glanced up, only to see that the man was gone.

 **Author's Note: You know, I might actually turn this into a full story. It all depends on you, though! If I get...I don't know, 12 messages telling me to turn this one shot into a story, then I will put it in my folder of ideas. Actually, let me know if you want any of these one shots to be stories. If I get 12 or around 12, then I will put it in my folder of ideas. Sound good? Good. Also, they cancelled school again today. I'm heading back tomorrow, although there's a two hour delay for no apparent reason. I'll happily take it, though.**


	10. Cinder and Kai: Stories

"Momma?" Kaito asked.

Cinder looked up from feeding Peony. "Yes?"

"How did you and Daddy meet?"

Cinder smiled, thinking fondly of the memory. "Would you like to hear a story, Kaito?"

He grinned. "Yes, please!"

Cinder patted her knee. "Then come here."

As soon as Kaito was hoisted securely on her knee, Cinder began to rock gently. Peony turned her attention away from her bottle and looked up curiosly at her mother through her big brown eyes.

"About 15 years ago, I was a lowly mechanic, working from day to night on fixing the things that people would bring to my booth." Cinder said.

"But Momma, I see you fix things now, too. Are you still a mechanic?"

Cinder laughed. "No, it's a hobby at this point." She said. "One day, your father's android broke, so knowing that I was the best mechanic in town, he took it to my booth."

It was at that moment that Kai got back from his meeting. Running a hand through his hair, he opened his bedroom door to see that Cinder was telling Kaito something. Deciding not to interrupt, he leaned against the door frame and listened.

"However, he didn't expect that the best mechanic in town was actually a 16 year old girl." She smirked slightly, remembering the look on his face. "We actually began to meet up a lot after that, due to my stepmother volunteering me for letumosis research."

Kai raised an eyebrow. He knew this story.

"Then what happened?" Kaito asked.

"I started developing feelings for her over time. I kept asking her over and over to go to the ball with me, but being the stubborn lady she is, your mother repeatedly turned me down." Kai said, stepping in.

Cinder snorted. "You know very well why I turned you down."

Ignoring his mother's comment, Kaito turned to his father. "Did she eventually say yes?"

Kai shook his head. "No. But she did come to the ball," He smiled at Cinder. "Even if she looked like a mess."

Cinder huffed. "I was trying to warn you!"

"I know," Kai said. "I didn't care about how you looked, though. I was just happy you came." He walked over and began to massage Cinder's shoulders, earning small moans from her in response.

"Then what happened? Did you kiss her?"

"No, she actually kissed me. But due to specific circumstances, I wasn't able to return it." He looked down at Cinder. "Despite how much I was dying to."

"So you didn't get together?" Kaito asked, disappointed.

"No, not for a while. We got a bit sidetracked after that night." Cinder said. "But around a month later, we met again and decided to get together officially. Not to long after that we got married, then around a decade later we had you, then Peony."

Kaito stared into space for a moment before looking his parents in the eyes again. "Momma, Daddy, do you think I will get married and have kids someday?"

Kai and Cinde didn't even have to look at each other before saying in unison, "Yes."

 **Author's Note: This is rushed, so it's not my best work. But on the bright side, STARS ABOVE COMES OUT NEXT WEEK! I'm thinking** **of buying both Stars Above and Fairest, then I shall have the complete collection. :) Unfortunately, that also means that TLC Ship Weeks, along with this story, are over. If you would like to read more Lunar Chronicles fanfiction, check out my profile, where I am currently working on The Princess Life and Hybrid! Remember, if you would like any of these oneshots to be turned into a full story, let me know and I might consider it. PEACE OUT!**

 **~MastaGamerita**


End file.
